marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessica Jones (Earth-1010)
While walking one day, Jones came across Malcolm Ducasse being mugged, so she quickly overpowered all the thugs and saved him. This action was spotted by Zebediah Kilgrave, who clapped enthusiastically. Jones immediately fell under Kilgrave's mind control powers, answering his questions about her powers and revealing her name. Kilgrave complimented her on her beauty before ordering her to join him for dinner, with she accepted due to Kilgrave's power. Over the next few months Kilgrave kept Jones as his own prisoner, he constantly used his powers to force her to spend time with him and have sex with him, which she always knew was rape despite Kilgrave believing it was a real relationship. When Trish Walker would call Jones to ensure that she was alright, Kilgrave ensured that Jones explain that everything was fine. Kilgrave would treat her to dinner, specifically at an Italian restaurant called Il Rosso, and use his vast wealth to stay in a five star hotel; however it would constantly be his powers keeping her there, not Jones' own free will. It quickly became clear that Kilgrave's powers would only last twelve hours until he would need to give a new order. One day no order was given and Jones became free of him for a few short seconds, finally offering her a new chance to escape from his power. She considered jumping off the balcony and escaping, but before she could, Kilgrave ordered her to step down, putting her under his control again. When he questioned why she initially had not listened to him he decided to punish her by ordering her to cut off her own ear. When she began to obey, Kilgrave changed his mind and hugged her. Breaking Free Kilgrave began aware that Reva Connors was previously in possession of a hard-drive which he wished to gain ownership of for unknown reasons. With Jones by his side, Kilgrave put Connors under his power and discovered she had buried the hard-drive under concrete. Kilgrave ordered Jones to uncover it and after hours of digging, leading to her hands bleeding, Jones found the hard-drive and gave it to Kilgrave. Satisfied that he had gotten what he desired, Kilgrave and the women stepped outside the warehouse and Kilgrave ordered Jones to kill Connors. Jones mustered all her strength and punched Connors in the chest, stopping her heart. However, the trauma of committing murder horrified Jones so much that she walked away from Kilgrave, ignoring his commands. As Kilgrave screamed at Jones to come back to him, a bus crashed and hit Kilgrave, seemingly killing him and breaking his control over Jones. | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength': Jones has strength beyond that of a regular human. She is strong enough to lift the back of a slow moving car, and can someone flying across a street with a full force blow. *'Superhuman Leaping': Jessica's enhanced musculature is enough to propel her into the air several floors up the side of a building, although landings from heights greater than she can jump can be awkward and cause injury. *'Enhanced Speed': Jones' overall strength allows her to run at speeds superior to the average human. She was able to catch up to a car fairly easily, move across a street in seconds and claims to be able to run a mile in under four minutes. *'Enhanced Durability': Jones has durability far beyond that of a regular human, and is able to resist multiple beatings with minimal injury, although she is not bulletproof and can be hurt with small arms. This resilience also allows her to perform greater feats of strength without injuring herself. *'Accelerated Healing': Jones's body heals faster than that of an ordinary human being. She is capable of completely healing minor scratches and injuries in mere hours, and major injuries like broken ribs in just a single day. *'Flight': Jones has a rudimentary ability to fly, although this undeveloped trait is one she describes as, "more like jumping and then falling," or as, "guided falling." She regularly used this ability to reach rooftops, fire escapes and balconies. | Abilities = *'Master Investigation': Jones is a highly skilled investigator, using a multitude of methods to achieve her goals. She often impersonates other people's voices on the phone to advance with her cases, and is able to easily connect evidence that other people may overlook. She is not afraid of using methods that could be considered illegal, such as stealing things, or breaking into private places, often using her strength to break doors and padlocks, in order to obtain clues and advance in her cases, often using her powers as a means to an end. *'Combatant:' Jones has basic combat skills, often using her superhuman strength to her advantage, overpowering and rag dolling her opponents or throwing them several feet. | Strength = Jessica's uppermost strength is unknown, but she was able to lift a 2 ton police car with ease. | Weaknesses = * Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder: Jessica was traumatized by her time spent with the Purple Man. He affected her mind so much that she did not know what were her own thoughts, triggering to quit the hero life all together. | Equipment = *'Cellphone:' Jones used applications on her cellphone to get information she needed for cases, such as a police scanner app, or a GPS app that allowed her to know the exact location of Trish Walker's phone. *'Camera:' As a detective, Jones tended to take pictures for her clients to use them as proof; but she also used it for personal uses. *'Crosswords:' During stake-outs, Jones is usually alone and gets bored; to pass the time, she would have crossword puzzles with her. *'Hip Flask:' The trauma Kilgrave gave her caused Jones to resort to alcohol to ease her thoughts; Jones carries a hip flask filled with alcohol to take a sip when desired on assignments. *'Business Card:' Jessica has Alias Investigation business cards. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Jewel's sprite was made by User:Nekhene. * Jessica Jones' sprite was made by User:SpencerWalker21. | Trivia = * Jessica's parents are named after the character's creator, Brian Michael Bendis, and his wife Alisa. | Links = }} Category:Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz (Earth-1010) Category:Alias Investigations (Earth-1010) Category:Defenders (Earth-1010)